


Ten Things I Hate About You

by allwedoisdrive



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allwedoisdrive/pseuds/allwedoisdrive
Summary: A Ten Things I "Hate" About You AU for Byler





	Ten Things I Hate About You

I hate the way you talk to me

“Byers! Hey, Byers!” 

Groan. Friday afternoon, school, otherwise known as hell, is finally, finally let out. What could possibly go wrong? Mike. Mike Wheeler.

Will snapped, and turned around, looking at Mike run down the steps outside the school. “What do you want?” Will hissed.

Mike ignored the snark, and stops next to Will. “Do you know where Elle’s going to be tonight? Because usually Lucas, Dustin, and I drop near the arcade Friday nights?” Mike askes, smiling at Will. “I want you- I mean you and Max are welcome too!” 

Of course. You had to be living under a rock if you hadn’t known of Mike’s big fat crush on Elle Jane Hopper, all the way since seventh year when Elle moved to Hawkins, Indiana. It was tenth year now, and Mike was still a pining little sophomore. Actually, not so little, as Mike sort of towered over Will.

“Well-” Will started.

“Please! Just think about it.” Mike says.   
Will was not going to think about it.

“I’ll think about it.”

“Great!” Mike beams. “See you tonight, maybe!” Mike runs off towards the bike rack, where Lucas and Dustin were waiting. Dustin waved at Will, and Will smiled at him. Dustin was in Will’s english class, and the two had been talking more recently. 

Dustin was pretty cool, so Will didn’t know why he hung around such trash. Will didn’t know Lucas all too well.   
He paused there a bit, until he kept walking to Jonathans’ car.

“Will, Will!” Will turned around and smiled, Elle came running towards him, and he beamed at her.

“What’s cooking, good looking?” Elle goofs, and Will faux rolls his eyes. When Will and Max first met Elle, she was quiet, and really, really shy. But then parts of their personality rubbed off on her, and Elle became tougher, goofier. Maybe it was in her all along, they just helped her let it out. 

“What’s shaking, hot bacon?” Will finishes, laughing. Will slips his arm around Elle’s shoulders, and they walk to the parking lot together. 

“So.. I saw you talking to Mike.” Elle says, raising her eyebrows. Will takes his arm of Elle’s shoulders to nudge her.

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Will scoffs.

“What did he want?” Elle askes, a clearly amused smile on her face. “Did he finally ask you out? Did you finally ask him out?” 

“Wha-no, no!” Will splutters. “He just asked if we’d wanna go to the arcade.”   
Elle laughs, for a solid minute.

“Um, William the Dill Pickle-iam, that kind of sounds like a date. I mean-just the two of you.” 

“No! He invited all of us, Max included. Actually, I’m pretty sure, no I am sure, he only wanted you to come. He only invited Max and I afterward, to be polite. Don’t know why, I still hate him.” Will explains.

Elle takes her arm of Will’s shoulder and faces him. “Wait- what? I thought you were over that?” Elle asks. 

Will falls silent. 

“Oh, come on! That was in middle school, everyone was a bitch in middle school. Just because he was rude to Max, which hey, if he still was then I would hate him too. But he apologized countless times, and Max forgave him. I’m also completely sure she’s friends with one of Mike’s best friends, Lucas.” Elle rants.

“Wait, what? No way.” Will looks at Elle, who smiles and nods. 

“Well, you can go, Max if she wants to, but you call her and tell her.” Will says, and Elle rolls her eyes. 

“Jonathan’s here, I gotta go.” Will says, kissing Elle on the cheek, then running to Jonathan’s car. 

“Hey, Will, does Elle need a ride too?” Jonathan asks, as Will gets into the passenger seat.

“No, Hopper’s coming to pick her up.” Will answers, turning on the radio.

“Well, she’s coming by the car.” Will looked up to see Elle running towards them.

“Will! You forgot that it’s my turn to choose what we do tonight! You chose last week, and Max chose the week before. Can you guess what I’m gonna choose?” Elle askes, a shit-eating grin on her face, and Will groans. 

“Oh, hi Jonathan.” Elle greets. “You’re coming tonight!” Elle exclaims, running off before he could argue. Then calling over her shoulder, “Call me when you get home!”

Damn.

No matter what, Will was not going to the arcade tonight. Absolutely not, in any world, never, ever, ever.

He ended up going to the arcade that night.


End file.
